


With You

by KejfeBlintz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Hen witnesses a moment between the boys in the truck on the way home from Texas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teeny tiny little thing that popped into my head. No substance at all.

The truck wasn’t exactly quiet but after fighting the Texan wildfires the 118 crew weren’t complaining. Ten hours into the journey home Hen woke up from a nap, stretching out sore muscles and glancing around the dark cab at her teammates. A fond smile curled around her lips as she took in Buck and Eddie across from her. Eddie was tucked into the corner of the seat, leaning back against the window and fast asleep, his arm curled over Buck’s shoulder and resting lightly on his chest. Buck was also asleep, leaning back-to-chest with Eddie, cuddled up under his arm with his own hand resting on Eddie’s thigh. Hen had seen the pair napping together countless times but this was a more intimate position than they usually allowed themselves in public, content with resting against shoulders, arms across the backs of sofas rather than around each other. Glancing at her own seatmate, Hen saw Bailey’s gaze fixated on the napping pair, expression unreadable. Hen nudged him to get his attention, raising her eyes in question when he looked over.  
“They always like that?” he asked her quietly.  
Hen couldn’t get a read on his tone, not knowing him well enough to parse out the subtler meaning but quite prepared to go to bat for her boys if necessary. “They’re close,” she said.  
Bailey huffed wordlessly but leaned his head back and closed his eyes, disinterested in continuing the conversation. 

Hen occupied herself messaging Karen and passing time on social media until a movement across the cab caught her eye. Buck was stirring awake, the hand on Eddie’s thigh rubbing gentle circles as he yawned and stretched a little without disturbing Eddie. Hen watched him tilt his head back without opening his eyes, nose bumping the underside of Eddie’s jaw gently. Eddie nuzzled Buck’s temple and cuddled him closer with the arm wrapped around him, his other arm sliding up and around Buck’s waist to encircle him completely. Settled by the affection, Buck tangled his fingers with Eddie’s and fell back asleep. Torn between immediately texting Chim to tell him that she won their bet and giving the boys some semblance of privacy in their relationship, Hen spun her phone in her fingers. Eddie had been quiet and tense after their stop in El Paso. He didn’t talk much about his relationship with his parents but Hen had picked up enough to figure out that it wasn’t always good. She remembers them visiting LA for Shannon’s funeral but other than the occasional mention of phone calls by Christopher they didn’t seem to be particularly active in Eddie’s life. Deciding to leave the gloating until she saw Chim in person, Hen hit play on her current favourite podcast to fill the remaining journey home.


End file.
